Pas de deux
by Missne
Summary: Uppföljare till "Kom var inte ensam". Bart börjar inse att ibland är inte sunt förnuft ett tillräckligt skäl för att låta bli, trots allt krävs det två för att dansa. Varning för shonen ai och incest-anspelningar.


(År 10 000 i Avehs huvudstad Bledavik)  
  
"Och ett två tre fyr, ett två tre...hållningen, Unge herrn, hållningen! Ett två tre fyr."  
  
Bart tänkte tjurigt att Maison definitivt måste ha en sadistisk ådra någonstans i sin annars mycket lojala gammelsmans kropp. Varför skulle han annars ha tvingat Bart att valsa runt på egen hand? Eller snarare sagt snubbla runt på egen hand och försöka imitera något som vagt kunde kallas en dans? Det hela kändes fruktansvärt löjligt.  
  
Dessutom var det, enligt Bart, fullständigt meningslöst att träna enmans dans. I verkligheten skulle han ha en nätt dam att dansa med. En dam med stor klänningsfåll och små fötter som han förmodligen skulle krossa med ett felsteg. Han skulle gå till historien som ärevördige-herr-tillfällig- statschef-med-mördarfoten-Bartholomei.  
  
Tappert bet Bart ihop och önskade att han kunde slippa undan den där festen med Avehs folkvalda representanter. Men nej, han var illa tvungen att infinna sig både på festen och sedan på ceremonin några dagar senare där han skulle lämna ifrån sig makten. Efter det skulle han vara en helt vanlig medborgare i republiken Aveh.  
  
Det var visserligen på tiden att han överlämnade makten till folket efter alla fördröjningar med återuppbyggnaden, men på ett sätt såg han ändå inte fram emot det. Vad skulle han göra med sig själv efter det? För första gången i sitt liv hade han, Bartholmei Fatima, inget mål att sträva emot. Och det var en skrämmande tanke.  
  
"Koncentration!" Utbrast Maison rakt genom hans tankar och fick ynglingen att snava till ytterligare på sina egna fötter.  
  
Förvirrat undrade Bart om han var på ett eller tre och försökte sedan göra båda dansstegen på en gång. Maison skakade på huvudet med en bekymrad min.  
  
"Nejnej, inte bra, du måste..." den gamle mannen avbröt sig lite distraherat och tittade mot dörröppningen där en lyckligt ovetande Sigurd klivit in. Sigurd måste ha anat att det var något obehagligt i görningen för han ursäktade sig kvickt och började backa ut genom dörren. Bart kunde inte klandra honom. Maisons idéer var sällan enbart angenäma att delta i.  
  
"Vänta, du kommer lägligt för att hjälpa Unge herrn med hans dansträning inför festen! Det kanske gå bättre om han har någon att träna med." Funderade Maison högt och strök sig över hakan med en rynkig hand, medan han tittade mellan de andra två.  
  
Bart försökte låta bli att se alltför road ut, av döma Sigurds ansiktsuttryck så funderade han intensivt på en artig undanflykt att slänga ur sig. Men tydligen vann pliktkänslan över Sigurds flyktinstinkt, eftersom han ändå nickade reserverat och steg tillbaka in i rummet.  
  
"Jag är nog inte till mycket hjälp. Sällskapsdans är inte min starka sida." Medgav han i ett beklagande tonfall. Maison bara ruskade på huvudet som om han inte ansåg att detta faktum på något vis skulle inverka på Barts egna danskunskaper, vilket förmodligen var sant.  
  
Bart bet sig i läppen för att hindra ett stort leende från att sprida sig över hans ansikte. Med yviga gester bugade han sig inför sin tveksamma danspartner.  
  
"Får jag lov?" Undrade Bart hövligt och ignorerade den underliga olust känslan han hade inför det här. Kanske var det bara för att situationen var bisarr. Kanske var det för att det var evighet sedan det fortfarande kändes naturligt för honom att ha den andres armar om sig. Eller kanske tänkte han helt enkelt för mycket.  
  
Ändå gjorde han det med lätthet. Lät en hand glida in i Sigurds lite större, placerade den andre om mentorns midja. Och han kunde inte för något i världen förmå sig att möta den andre mannens blick. Det skulle fått honom att rodna ända ut i öronsnibbarna. Hans ansikte kändes redan överhettat.  
  
Irriterad på sig själv skakade Bart av sig den obekväma känslan och tittade på Sigurd med en okynnig glimt i ögat.  
  
"Jag har alltid gillat långa kvinnor!" Utbrast han drömskt och fick ett varnande nyp i axeln som svar.  
  
"Unge herrn..." inledde Sigurd förmanande.  
  
"Unge herrn? En gång i tiden visste du vad jag hette." Påpekade Bart i lågmält i den andres öra medan Maison hurtigt började räkna igen.  
  
Det här kändes fortfarande meningslöst, tänkte Bart och svalde runt klumpen som plötsligt trillat ner i hans hals. Utan knappt själv märka det hade han redan klivit Sigurd på fötterna tre gånger i rad.  
  
"Unge herrn! Du är helt ut takt!" Utbrast Maison uppgivet och slog dramatiskt utmed händerna. Med kinden kittlad av den andres mjuka lockar kunde Bart villigt medge att han var mer än bara ur takt.  
  
Jag är från vettet också, tänkte han och kände sig väldigt illa till mods.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ja, ett rum inför natten, tack." Den unga kvinnan lutade sig mot bordsskivan och tog pennan med en liten brundbränd hand och skrev sitt namn i boken värden skjutit över till henne. Hennes ljusa trassliga lockar trillade envist över de mörka ögonen och med en otålig gest strök hon bak dem. Självbelåtet drog hon det sista draget med pennan och räckte sedan den till mannen framför sig.  
  
Värden tog tillbaka pennan och log vänligt mot den besynnerliga damen framför sig.  
  
"Så vad förde dig till Bledavik såhär års? Det är inte många resenärer som kommer hit under den varmaste tiden på året vet du. De klarar inte av klimatet." Förklarade han och stuvade undan boken under disken där han alltid förvarade den. Hon log återigen, den här gången lite roat.  
  
"Jag kom för att leta efter ett monster." Svarade hon och lyfte sedan sin ryggsäck över axeln. Hennes små lätta steg försvann bortåt i hallen och lämnade en mycket konfunderad värd bakom sig. Monster?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maisons förhoppningar blev snabbt krossade. En danspartner verkade vara det sista Bart behövde. Det enda det tjänade till var att Sigurd fick sina tår ordentligt genomarbetade av Barts skosulor. Detta var dock ömsesidigt. Sigurd glömde minst lika många gånger bort att han skulle dansa damens steg, vilket resulterade i att han trampade ynglingen på fötterna.  
  
Bart i sin tur fann det hela mycket fascinerande. Det var inte ofta man såg Sigurd i ett såhär förvirrat tillstånd. Det behövdes vanligtvis mycket till att skaka hans kära mentor ur fattning. Men Maison verkade ändå ha lyckats med det på något vis.  
  
"Min fot," påpekade Bart, medan den andre mannen hänsynsfullt lyssnade på Maisons instruktioner.  
  
"Stig av min fot?"  
  
Sigurd blinkade häpet till, tittade ner mellan dem och drog åt sig foten med något som lät som en ramsa ursäkter. Det korta avbrottet i sin tur ledde till att han tappade bort den röda tråden i Maisons förklaring. Om möjligen såg han ännu mer konfunderad ut när han vände tillbaka uppmärksamheten till den gamle mannen.  
  
Bart stirrade storögt på Sigurd och svalde desperat skrattet som hotade med att spränga sig ur honom vilken sekund som helst. Men han kunde inte hindra sin mungipor från att vandra upp farligt nära öronsnibbarna.  
  
"Vi kan väl fortsätta imorgon?" Föreslog Bart rakt ut. Hans koncentration var ändå långt under nollgränsen vid det här laget.  
  
Maison nickade utan att riktigt kunna dölja hur lättad han var. Med en hastigt bugning vände han sig och formligen rusade ut ur rummet. Bart kunde inte minnas när han senast sett Maison röra sig så snabbt. Det måste vara länge, länge sedan.  
  
Med en road min vände Bart tillbaka blicken till Sigurd som fortfarande stirrade mot dörröppningen där Maison försvunnit. Ynglingen petade menade till den andres midja, utan att riktigt vilja släppa dansfattningen.  
  
"Jag trodde minsann du kunde dansa bättre utifrån vad man hört från Jessie...partypojk?" Flinade Bart muntert. Han kunde fortfarande inte föreställa sig Sigurd festa loss, men det hade tydligen hänt. Det hade tydligen hänt många gånger också. Personligen hade Bart inte haft något emot att få bevittna någon av de gångerna.  
  
Sigurd skrattade kort åt den kommentaren som om han fann den synnerligen roande. Med en okynnig glimt i ögat mötte han den andres något konfunderade blick.  
  
"Jag kan bättre, men det är inget jag tänker lära dig." Svarade han och lossade Bart från sig.  
  
"Varför inte?"  
  
Leendet som följde den frågan övertygade Bart om att det här var något värt att få veta mer om. Sigurd verkade dock inte instämma i detta eftersom han redan var på väg ut ur rummet.  
  
"Vänta! Jag vill veta!" Ropade Bart och tog upp jakten på den flyende.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jag vill veta, tänkte han tjurigt för sig själv. Bart hade inte lyckats få veta något alls om vad det för dansande Sigurd pratat om. Han hade tjatat och tjurat, men ändå inte fått veta något. Livet var inte rättvist. Om han frågat om Avehs skatter eller lagar hade han fått veta mer än han egentligen velat höra. Men en ynka personligen fråga och han kunde lika gärna kunnat försöka utpressa en tegelvägg på svar.  
  
Frusterande var det enda ord kunde beskriva den här situationen. Raklång dunsade Bart ner i sin säng och andades ut en djup suck, som verkade ha byggts upp under hela denna olidligt trista dag. Livet som statschef var minst sagt ansträngande. Lyckligtvis var det inte på livstid som det varit för hans föregångare.  
  
Det var inte bara hans plikter som orsakade honom huvudbry. Ibland kunde han stundvis grubbla mer över Sigurd än sin plikter. Det var som om en liten gnutta ny kunskap kunde ändra allt eller åtminstone förväntades göra det. Halvbror? Bror? Bart kunde inte riktigt koppla något av orden med den andre mannen. Sigurd var Sigurd. Det var det enda sätt Bart kunde tänka på honom.  
  
Ordet bror gav det hela en enorm dimension av vad som kunde förväntas finnas mellan dem och vad som inte borde det. Det gjorde honom yr att bara tänka på saken. Någonstans i bakhuvudet var det också något som panikartat sprätte till när han bara vagt berörde ämnet med sina tankar.  
  
Min bror, han är min bror, tänkte Bart prövande men kunde inte riktigt övertyga sig själv om frasens innehåll. Kanske var det bäst att så få som möjligt visste om det. Sigurd ville ändå inte ta del i det arv som rättmätigen var lika mycket hans som Barts. Det verkade som om han var nöjd med att bara vara en bakgrundsgestalt, en siluett bakom den verkliga makthavaren.  
  
De hade faktiskt inte riktigt pratat om saken, annat än den natten för snart ett år sedan. Bart hade antytt att han visste och Sigurd hade inte förnekat det. Efter det hade kunskapen nästan försjunkit i en dvala, som ingen av dem hittills varit angelägen om att bryta.  
  
Nu tänkte han för mycket igen. Bart kunde återigen känna draget som ville slita tag i hans tankar och få dem att rämna som krossad spegel. Vimmelkantigt satte han sig upp i sängen och bestämde sig för att ta en promenad, vare sig hans två övervakare tyckte om det eller ej. Inget hjälpte mot förvirring som lite motion fastslog han bestämt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Det verkade vara en livlig natt. Bart drog mantelns huva längre ner över pannan och hoppades att ingen skulle lägga märke till honom. Statschefer, monarker, kungar eller vad man nu skulle kalla dem, skulle inte springa runt på gatorna mitt i natten. Men det hade en viss lockelse att smyga runt och titta på det vanliga livet han inte själv kunde ta del av.  
  
Barslagsmål, kvinnor och män som cirkulerade runt varandra som nattfjärilar runt en tänd lampa, en och annan förälder som skyndade hem från ett sent jobb till en väntande familj. Vanligt liv helt enkelt. Det var som om nattens svalka fick ökenstadens invånare att vakna till och söka sig ut i det flackande varma skenet från lampor och facklor.  
  
Det var trots allt en mycket vacker natt, tänkte Bart och slog sig ner på en mur framför en källarnedgång varifrån glad sång och sorl från röster kunde höras. Han borde släpat med sig Sigurd hit. Vem vet, efter några drinkar Sigurd kanske rent utav utfört den där hemliga dansen, tänkte Bart roat för sig själv.  
  
Han gled av muren och skulle till fortsätta sin vandring då någon utan förvarning törnade in i honom och nästan lyckades fälla honom raklång ner i dammet på marken. Omtumlat rätade Bart på sig och stod för en bråkdel av en sekund öga mot öga med den unga kvinnan som rusat på honom. Hon såg märkligt bekant ut, konstaterade han förbryllat. Bart uppfattade bara en vag skymt av att hennes läppar flög från varandra som för att slänga ut en varning till honom, men själva orden överröstades av ett obehagligt kras.  
  
"Idiot, när du ser en stol komma flygande mot dig. Ducka." Hennes röst nådde fram till honom genom ett underligt dis, som om de stod på varsin sida av en glasruta. Det var det sista Bart hörde på ett bra tag.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Är du vaken snart?" Undrade någon rakt i örat på honom. Omtöcknat blinkade Bart mot ett typiskt Bledaviks tak i varma sandgyllne nyanser. Var han det? Hans huvud värkte i alla fall tillräckligt för att bekräfta att han åtminstone var vid liv.  
  
"Hmn?" mumlade han till svar och rörde försiktigt huvudet från sida till sida. När Bart var säker på att hans kranium var i ett stycke vågade han sig på att hasa upp i halvsittande ställning. Ajaj, tänkte han och gned sitt bakhuvud med ena handen.  
  
Långsamt tittade han runt sig i sparsamt möblerat rum och hittade till slut röstens ägare på en skranglig stol bredvid sängen han låg i. Det var det som var nackdelen med att vara blind på ena ögat. Folk kunde stå alldeles intill honom på hans blinda sida utan att han såg dem.  
  
Återigen slogs Bart av hur bekant personen framför honom var. Den mörka kvinnan log snett mot honom och sköt undan sitt ljusa rufsiga hår ur pannan.  
  
"Känner du inte igen mig, Bart?" Sade hon retsamt, som om hon visste precis vad han tänkte på. Bart stirrade förbryllat på henne och kunde nästan känna formen hennes namn på tungspetsen, men lika snabbt flöt minnet iväg.  
  
"Abrisa. Jag var gäst ombord på ditt ökenskepp för...är det fem år sedan?" gissade hon fundersamt och nickade till slut för sig själv.  
  
Abrisa? Bart nickade stumt. Ja, han kunde faktiskt minnas henne. Flickan de räddat från öknen, men det var inte det som han främst förknippade henne med. Blotta hennes namn frammanade en känsla av olust hos honom. En känsla som han helst ville glömma bort.  
  
Hon var också flickan som nästlat sig in hos Sigurd på ett sätt som Bart inte tyckt om. Det kanske var fem år sedan, men han tyckte inte om att bli påmind om den hjälplöshet som han känt då. Kanske var det inte ens hjälplöshet, utan rädsla. Rädsla inför insikten att Sigurd hade egna drömmar och mål att uppfylla, som Bart varken kände till det eller var en del av.  
  
Bart ruskade av sig tankarna innan de exploderade rakt upp i ansiktet på honom. Sigurd kommer alltid vara min bror, var han än är eller vad han än gör, påminde han sig och kände sig inte det minsta lättad.  
  
Det kunde inte vara enbart pliktkänsla som drivit Sigurd i tretton år. Ingen människa kunde vara så envis. Inte ens Sigurd. Det kunde inte vara ren pliktkänsla som fått Sigurd att pressa honom under sig i en högst obroderlig kyss den tidsmässigt avlägsna natten. Bart kanske var full, han kanske var fjorton år, men han var långt ifrån korkad.  
  
"Jodå, jag kommer ihåg." Medgav han och försökte flina ursäktande.  
  
Abrisa hade suttit tyst hela tiden och tittat på honom med ömsom road ömsom förvånad min. Till slut verkade hon inte kunna hålla sig längre från att delge Bart sin upptäckt.  
  
"Du är verkligen han! Kung Bartholomei, eller hur?" Utbrast hon nästan flickaktigt förtjust.  
  
Bart nickade motvilligt och önskade att hon inte dragit kopplingen, även om den var ganska uppenbar. Ökenskepp, namnet Bart, lapp för ögat, blond fläta och blå ögon. Det fanns inte många personer i Bledavik som stämde in på den beskrivningen.  
  
"Eh...ja, men sätt inte igång några rykten. Sigge flår mig levande om han får höra att jag springer runt härute och blir nedslagen av flygande stolar." Påpekade Bart i ett ynkligt tonfall.  
  
"Och Sigurd är fortfarande med dig?"  
  
"Ja, han är..." Bart hejdade sig och undrade vad man skulle kalla det. "Han är min rådgivare," avslutade han meningen.  
  
"Rådgivare?" Upprepade Abrisa i ett förbryllat tonfall.  
  
"Ja, rådgivare."  
  
Hon satt fortfarande och stirrade på honom som om hon väntade på att han skulle säga något mer. Beklämt vred Bart på sig och önskade att hon skulle vända bort den där genomträngande blicken från honom. Vad var den med den kvinnan? Vad mer kunde han säga?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Någon timme senare smög sig Bart in på sitt rum igen. Vanemässigt klädde han av sig, om med något ostadigare händer än vanligt. Att göra sig färdigt att gå tills sängs verkade fåfängt, han visste redan att han inte skulle sova en blund på hela natten.  
  
Samtalet med Abrisa hade varit minst sagt bisarrt, men ändå förstod han vad hon menade. Vi har det inom räckhåll, men det krävs mer än mod för att fånga det, upprepade Bart för sig själv. Varför var hon så besatt med att hitta ett monster som levde någonstans i Avehs vidsträckta öken? Vad ville hon fånga genom att hitta det?  
  
Bart visste inte ens själv vad det var han sökte, bara att det redan fanns där mellan dem. Mellan honom och hans bror. Ändå inte, det var som ett eko av något annat. Bitarna i pusslet föll inte helt på plats, men det var ändå en av dem som tilltalade honom särskilt. Den natten. Bart körde händerna genom håret och satte sig tungt ner på sängkanten. Ett tag var han nära att brista ut i skratt.  
  
"Jag är inte klok. Jag är värre än vad hon är!" Påpekade han till sig själv och föll tillbaka mot den mjuka madrassen och dess lena doft av vanilj.  
  
Var det hopplöst? Det kanske det var. Eller kanske inte.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hon lyfte upp ögonen mot den vackra stjärnhimlen ovanför och vandrade framåt över de ändlösa vidderna. Ett ögonblick var Abrisa nära att börja fnittra hysteriskt, för det hela var faktiskt sanslöst när hon tänkte efter.  
  
Här var hon på väg för att leta efter monster, som fanns någonstans i detta hav av sand, sten och grus. Förmodligen skulle hon inte ens hitta monstret. Det var inte alls förnuftigt.  
  
Men vad hade hennes projekt med förnuft att göra? Det var en dröm. Det var vetgirighet och kärlek till det okända. Det var vad hon ville göra. Hon behövde ingen anledning.  
  
Jag vill se det igen. Jag vill fånga känslan från när jag först såg det, förklarade hon för sig själv. Jag vill förstå vad jag kände, lade hon till med en beslutsam nickning och fortsatte gå över den knastrande sanden.  
  
Dessutom var hon inte värre ute än den förvirrade ynglingen Bart. Det han hade börjat ana att han ville, hade han haft inom räckhåll för flera år sedan. Kanske var hennes odds rent utav bättre. Hon hade en öken att genomsöka. Onekligen skulle öknen alltid förbli där, men känslor förändras över tid.  
  
Hur hittar man något som är försvunnet i tiden? Abrisa ryckte på axlarna och blickade mot den skimrande stjärnhimlen ovanför sig medan hon gick.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maison satt mittemot honom och repeterade med malande röst diverse vett och etiketts regler som han måste kunna utantill inför festen. Inga armbågar på bordet. Dra ut stolen till din bordsdam. Bart stirrade tomt på den gamle mannen, utan att höra själva orden han sade, bara medveten om att det åtföljde ljud till läpprörelserna. Men Bart var alltför okoncentrerad för att orka fånga ordens betydelse.  
  
Hans tankar gled hela tiden iväg till ett helt annat ämne. Bart kunde medge att Abrisas monsterbesatthet var mycket underlig, men en del av det hon sagt under kvällen hade ändå fastnat i hans tankar. Bland annat det störande sätt hon talade om monstret som om det var en nära vän eller en saknad älskare. Men klangen hos henne ord...  
  
'Varför?'  
  
'För att jag vill'  
  
För att jag vill, upprepade Bart för sig själv och undrade om det verkligen var anledning nog att handla. Nu när han satt upp ett mål för sig, visste han ändå inte vad han önskade att slutresultatet skulle bli.  
  
Bart svalde besvärat och bestämde sig för att det inte spelade någon roll. Jag vill känna så igen, bekände han och lockade fram det bleka minnet igen.  
  
"Unge herrn! Du lyssnar inte. Det här är av yttersta vikt! Du..." Utbrast Maison upprört och lutade sig tungt mot bordskivan. Bart kved inombords och nickade hastigt. Kanske lite för hastigt.  
  
"Jaja, jag ska lyssna nu. Jag ska!" Bedyrade han och fick en uppgiven blick till svar.  
  
"Ja, det ska du sannerligen." Maison började på nytt rabbla upp sina instruktioner, medan Bart nästan blev överväldigad av lusten att dunka huvudet mot bordskivan.  
  
Hjälp. Det här skulle inte gå bra.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Förlåt, det var inte min mening att..." klämde Bart fram i ett ursäktande tonfall och drog skamset åt sig foten. Den unga kvinnan bara ruskade avfärdande på sina konstfullt arrangerade lockar.  
  
"Nejnej, det är ingen fara, ers Höghet. Jag är inte heller så bra på att dansa." Sade hon och verkade diskret försöka beräkna var hans fötter skulle landa härnäst. Bart svalde ansträngt och fortsatte dansa till orkesterns muntra toner.  
  
Allra helst ville han sjunka genom golvet, men han skulle också kunna nöja sig med att åsamka ett visst fysiskt lidande för Sigurd och Maison. De kunde ha räddat honom undan det här. Men nej, istället såg de till att han säkert kom till festen och gjorde bort sig. Precis som Bart förutsett hade han redan klivit på de flesta kvinnors fötter eller åtminstone klänningsfållar. Han skulle definitivt inte vara populär i parlamentet efter att han lämnat ifrån sig makten.  
  
När musiken äntligen tystnade tackade Bart artigt den mörkhåriga kvinnan för dansen och slank kvickt undan i folkmassan. Han hittade till slut ett avskilt hörn och lutade sig mot väggen och tog några djupa andetag. Lugn och fin, manade han sig själv, du kan ändå inte mörda Sigurd eller Maison på en offentlig plats.  
  
Surmulet tittade Bart ut över människorna i den dunkelt belysta salen. En del dansade, de flesta minglade och fyllde rummet med ett lågmält surr av röster. Det var första och sista gången han deltog i sådana här tillställningar, svor Bart för sig själv. Efter det här var det 'adjö politik' som gällde för hans del.  
  
"Unge herrn?" Undrade en bekant röst, som Bart inte var på humör att höra just nu. Han ignorerade helt de annalkande fotstegen.  
  
Gå din väg, tjurade Bart. För stunden var han inte det minsta intresserad av Sigurds sällskap.  
  
"Vad är det frågan om? Vill inte någon dansa med hans Majestät längre, hmn?" Sade rösten roat intill hans öra och frågan följdes av ett lätt ryck i hans fläta.  
  
Bart tittade motvilligt upp med en talande blick och hakade stött loss sin fläta från den leende mannens finger. Sigurd valde då de underligaste stunder att reta honom. Fast besluten om att ignorera mentorn återgick Bart till att ointresserat betrackta folkmassan.  
  
Ändå var han mycket medveten om den andres närvaro bredvid sig. Värmen från hans kropp, den mjuka kryddiga doften, ljudet av klackar när han bytte ställning. Bart kunde nästan svära på att han kunde känna skiftningarna i luften mellan dem vid varje andetag. Små och stickande som nålar, som elektricitet, som eld.  
  
Gå din väg, upprepade Bart hätsk för sig själv, medan hans hjärta slog i otakt. Det här var inte stunden han väntat på. Vad han nu väntade på. Det irriterade honom på något outgrundligt vis att inte veta. Abrupt svängde han om och placerade ett anklagande pekfinger på Sigurds kravatt.  
  
"Du," inledde han häftigt och petade till den andre hårt. "Jag tycker inte om dig just nu." Sade Bart med eftertryck och önskade att det varit sant. Sigurd tittade avvaktande på honom som om han väntade på ett förtydligande av den kommentaren. Bart fnös upprört.  
  
"Jag behöver frisk luft." Ursäktade han sig och skyndade sig mot en av de öppna balkongdörrarna i andra änden av salen. Smidigt slank han fram mellan människorna och lyckades slutligen nå sin tillflykt under den bara himlen utanför.  
  
Rastlöst fläktade Bart sig med den ena handen, även om det inte var nödvändigt i den svala kvällsluften. Lugn, lugn, intalade han sig själv och försöke samla tankarna. Det här draget var inte det bästa för att slippa undan Sigurd. Tvärtom var det ganska dumt.  
  
Bart slutade nästan andas när insikten smög sig på honom bakifrån. Mycket dumt gjort. En lång stund stod han helt orörlig och lät tankarna skena iväg. Vad kunde han säga? Hur?  
  
Han stödde sig på balkongens stenräcke och lyssnade halvhjärtat på musiken som letade sig ut och skred genom luften som ett mjukt dis. Om han kände Sigurd rätt så skulle han dyka upp. Det var bara att vänta och hoppas.  
  
Nästan ljudlöst gjorde Sigurd sin entré och stod tyst i dörröppningen ett ögonblick och tycktes tveka innan han steg ut på balkongen.  
  
"Bart, vad är det frågan om?" Undrade han den här gången i ett allvarligt tonfall och gjorde ynglingen sällskap vid räcket. Den frågan avfärdades med en ruskning på huvudet och ett snett leende.  
  
"Inget särskilt," ljög Bart och kände hur hans hjärta formligen sögs ner i magropen. Han kunde inte säga något. Det var som om orden knöt sig i rosetter bara han tänkte tanken. Besegrat knep han ihop läpparna och undvek att möta den andres blick.  
  
"Det där var inte helt sant. Och varför tycker du inte om mig?" Sade Sigurd med ett illa dolt leende och skulle säkert gripit tag i Barts fläta igen om inte ynglingen demostrativt ryckt den ur räckhåll. Den äldre mannen gjorde inte ett nytt försök utan höjde bara frågande på ögonbrynen.  
  
"Det vet du mycket väl." Kommenterade Bart utan att kunna få den kraft i orden som planerat.  
  
"Kanske det." Medgav Sigurd med en beslöjad blick och lutade sig mot räcket med ena armen, men förblev fortfarande vänd mot Bart som resolut stirrade ut mot mörkret. Det var något med där belåtet roade leendet som gjorde Bart nervös. Hade han sagt något dumt?  
  
Svaret på det kom oväntat nog i en viskning mot hans öra. En viskning som fick några lossnade hårtestar att stryka mot hans kind i en behaglig smekning.  
  
"Om du inte tycker om mig just nu, tycker du om mig vanligtvis?" Tonfallet var fortfarande alltför lekande för att tas på allvar, men ändå var han nära att rodna häftigt. Bart vände bort ansiktet och märkte att han nästan omedvetet hållit andan. Det här fick inte fortsätta. Om inte han ville skämma ut sig ännu värre än att bara stiga någon på foten under en dans.  
  
Dans. Ingivelsen kom från ingenstans och Bart insåg knappt att att han lagt ena handen på Sigurds rockärm. Sigurd var inte den ende som kunde det här spelet. Ville han leka med elden skulle han få det.  
  
"Om ingen annan vill dansa med mig kanske du vill det, kära bror?" Förfrågade Bart sig i ett silkeslent tonfall och bugade graciöst, för att sedan erbjuda den andre sin arm. Kanske var det frasen som fick Sigurd att nyktra till ur sin lekfullhet. Plötsligt såg han helt allvarlig ut. Men när han till slut nickade så var det med ett genuint leende på läpparna.  
  
"För all del," sade han och chockade Bart. Inget gick som planerat. Han hade inte trott att...nej, absolut inte! Det hade varit menat som en utstuderad pik. Inte såhär. Bultandet av hans hjärta överröstade resten av de panikslagna tankar som yrde runt i hans huvud när han sträckte handen mot den andre.  
  
I det ögonblick Bart vidrörde Sigurds hand slutade han tänka helt. Hans fingrar flätade sig in mellan den andres och strök längtansfullt vidare över handryggen i en öm smekning. Vad det än var för ord på väg över Sigurds läppar i den stunden så ville han inte höra dem. Bart halvt tumlande in i den äldre mannens och tystade orden med en tafatt kyss, en mjuk snudd av läppar mot läppar, följt av ännu en, som ett lätt duggregn mot ett fönster.  
  
Det var allt Bart kunde förmå sig till. Någonstans inom sig var han fortfarande panikslagen. Rädd för att han kanske haft fel i allt han trott och hoppats. Att det här var ett stort misstag.  
  
Bart flämtade häftigt till mot sin brors varma läppar när en hand begravde sig i hans hår och snuddade vid bulan han fått kvällen före. Och plötsligt var han inte ensam om att delta i detta längre. Omärkbart mjuknade den tidigare stela, spända kroppen han lutat sig mot och blev välkomnade, varm, rörlig. Fingrar gled genom hans hår ner mot nacken och greppade frenetiskt om hans axlar för att få honom ännu närmre. En tungspets lirkade isär hans läppar och mötte hans egen halvvägs i en helt ny sorts dans.  
  
En lång stund glömde Bart bort allt annat än det han ryckts med i nu. Det var inte förrän Sigurd visade tecken på att att dra sig undan som han reagerade med en andlös protest i mun på den andre. Långsamt men bestämt särade Sigurd på dem och såg till att hålla den motsträvige ynglingen på en armlängds avstånd.  
  
"Bart," sade han i ett varnande tonfall. "Det här är inte rätt. Vi borde inte..." Hans ord flöt iväg som om han inte förmådde avsluta meningen. Till slut vände han bort blicken mot mörkret under balkongen.  
  
De orden hade träffat Bart som ett slag i mellangärdet. Andlös av antigen det eller kyssen stod han tyst och lät orden ringa mellan dem som ett tomt eko. Sedan smällde han häftigt bort den andres händer ifrån sig med en brinnande blick.  
  
"Gå," sade Bart mellan ihopbitna läppar. Sigurd sade inget och släppte inte mörkret med blicken, men stod kvar. Bart vände sig bort från honom och kämpade med att få fram orden stadigt.  
  
"Gå, låt mig vara," snäste han till slut.  
  
Tvekande försvann Sigurds steg bort från honom och blev avlägsnare tills de slukades av den tysta orkestermusiken. Bart knep hårt ihop ögonen och drog efter andan. Han borde ha vetat. Det var fel och han hade varit medveten om det. Trots allt, vem kan älska sin egen bror? Verkligen älska.  
  
Flyktigt torkade Bart undan tårarna som hotade att trilla ner för hans kinder. Såja, le och tänk på något annat. Du har en fest att delta i. Le och se glad ut.  
  
Moloket traskade han in igen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Det var en timme sedan han dragit sig undan festligheterna. Eller kanske tre timmar sedan? Sigurd visste inte säkert. Tankspritt vred han på vinglaset i sin hand och ställde sedan undan det på bordet bredvid.  
  
Trots att han var trött som aldrig förr fortsatte sömnen gäcka honom. Av goda skäl måhända. Varje gång han intalat sig att det inte var någon mening att grunna på saken och han borde somna, var det förgäves. Hans huvud var i ett kaos utan like. Det var omöjligt att låta bli att tänka.  
  
Återigen, av goda skäl. Efter alla år Sigurd haft att reflektera över vad han kände för Bart, var det inget som kunnat förbereda honom för detta. Och varför nu helt utan förvarning?  
  
Med en djup suck slöt han ögonen och försökte kväva den rastlösa känslan i maggropen. Sigurd visste mycket väl vad Bart känt den korta stund de klamrat sig vid varandra. Han visste det mycket väl. Var det inte vad han förnekat sig själv att känna under många år?  
  
Det var frestande att ge efter. Att tänka förnuftigt hjälpte inte, att tänka på deras släktsband hjälpte inte. Det var bara ord. Ord som inte kunnat döva hans känslor under alla dessa år och fortfarande inte kunde det.  
  
Nej, tänkte Sigurd beslutsamt och reste sig upp ur fåtöljen. Slarvigt kammade han fingrarna genom håret och drog den djupblå morgonrocken tätare om sig, för att sedan lämna rummet.  
  
Det var en underlig känsla att vandra runt i slottets dunkla korridorer mitt i natten. Tystnaden var mild och bruten av ljud utifrån, av vind som smög sig runt husknutar och steg från partullerande vakter. Hans egna steg mot golvet verkade inte alls så ensamma i den här tystnaden.  
  
Sigurd visste genast när han nått fram till kungens kammare, dels på grund av de två vakterna vid dörren, dels för att han ofta vandrat sträckan dit i dagsljus. De båda männen ryckte olustigt till när han steg in i den bleka ljuskäglan vid dörren.  
  
"Jag måste träffa hans Höghet. Det är viktigt." Sade Sigurd i ett tonfall som fick hans förfrågan att verka självklar, åtminstone för en kort stund. De båda vakterna tittade konfunderat på först på honom sedan på varandra. Det hade trots allt aldrig inträffat att någon kungens rådgivare dök upp mitt i natten och bad om en audiens.  
  
Tydligen vågade de ändå inte neka honom det och steg förbryllat bort från dörren. Ibland hade det sina fördelar att ha rykte om sig att vara kungens mentor. Sigurd log belåtet för sig själv, steg in i rummet och sköt den tunga dubbeldörren igen efter sig. Tur att det var det enda han hade rykte om sig att vara.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bart hörde dörren som öppnades och stängdes, men orkade inte bry sig. Han låg fortfarande fullt påklädd på sängöverkastet och blinkade sömnigt mot taket. Där hade han legat sedan han lämnat festen. Efter allt som hänt var han alltför uttömd på känslor för att göra något annat.  
  
Sigurd, vad gör du här? Undrade Bart för sig själv. Trots att han trott sig vara uttömd på känslor hettade det till bakom hans ögonlock. Vem kunde det annars vara? Ingen annan skulle bli insläppt på hans rum såhär dags.  
  
Madrassen under honom sattes kort i rörelse när någon drog sig upp på den och slog sig ner bredvid honom. I ett försök att åtminstone verka trotsig vände Bart sig åt andra hållet.  
  
Men ändå veknade hans sårade känslor när en hand förstrött rörde vid hans ansikte och drog med sig några slingor som lossnat ur hans fläta. Pedantiskt stoppades slingorna in bakom hans öra innan handen slog sig ner kupad om hans kind.  
  
"Bart?" sade Sigurd lågmält som om han varit rädd för att väcka honom. Bart visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han hade redan sagt allt han kunde säga. Istället blundade han med en lätt suck och lutade ansiktet mot den andres handflata. Så nu rör du vid mig igen, men vad vill du? undrade Bart uppgivet, men invände inte. Han ville inte vara ensam.  
  
"Ja?" Mumlade Bart nästan förnärmat, men log sedan mot fingrarna som strök över hans läppar. Sigurd sade inget mer utan tryckte än flyktig kyss mot hans nästipp och lutade pannan mot Barts.  
  
"Vi är fullständigt från vettet." Påpekade han till slut i en varm utandning mot ynglingens läppar, som återigen drogs till ett vagt leende.  
  
"Jag vet." Viskade Bart och lyft armarna mot den andre. "Jag vet." Upprepade han med lite mer hetta och lät sig omslutas av den andres kropp.  
  
Men hellre galen än utan detta. Mycket hellre. 


End file.
